That fine line between Destiny, and Coincidence
by GreenTerror
Summary: There comes a time in your life when you realise who matters, who never did, and who always will, so don't worry about your enemys from the past, because there's a reason why they didn't make it to your future...COMPLETE
1. Starting out Fresh

Hey people! this is ma first story on this particular movie so i hope you like it and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from tfatf. or their cars. hiss.

* * *

It was a warm day in detroit. All over the neiborhood lawnmowers colud be heard and kids played in the street. Their was a sweet smell of barbacues and cut grass in the air. Everyone was enjoying themselves, hell even Lexi was. It was one of her better days. She lay under her car, a black Nissan Skyline R34, and hummed along to the radio with a spanner between her teeth. She heard the phone ring from inside. 

"oh crap" she sighed and scooted from under neath the car, spitting out the spanner. She trotted into the kitchen and answered the phone. " Hello?"

"Hey Lex, it's Sarah" Her Friend replied.

"Oh, hey what's up?" she asked

"Well you know you said if you saw a place with a 'godamned bigger garage' get it for us? well ive heard about one and its got a house with it, but its on the outskirts of L.A."Sarah said

"Oh my god! really?!?! I don't care where it is make an offer!" Lexi squeeled down the phone.

"Ok hun. I'll see ya later, Listen for me" Sarah smiled

"I will, i can hear you comin' a mile off, Bye chik!" Lexi put the phone down and went off to working on her car again.

---------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later, Lexi was making some dinner when she heard Sarahs car coming. She had installed a 'boomer' muffler tip onto it's exhaust pipe the other day, which made it 'more atractive' as she would say.

"Ha! I bet you've never heard a Dodge Viper purr like that before!!" She bellowed in a dramatic/showoff way, and smiled.

"Well now i have, it's pretty hard no to hear it anymore!" Lexi said smiling back at her, "so did they accept the offer or not?"

"Guess" sarah said with an evil grin.

"Just tell meeeeeeee!" Lexi squeeked.

"...YES!" Sarah yelled

"woooooo!!! were goin' to LA! well, the outskirts anyway, but wooooooo!!!!"


	2. The Proposition

Heres chapter two guys!

Discalaimer: I don't own tfatf, kay? I just don't.

* * *

A few days after they had baught their new garage, they sold their current house and off they went. It was a boring flight to the airport, then an hours drive in a cab to the house. But they finallt got there at 1pm. 

"God this is so surreal."Lexi said in awe of the huge garage. It would easily fit seven cars in.

"Isn't it, when will the cars get here?" Saraah asked.

"For the fifth time tomorrow!" Lexi laughed.

"But I wan't my baby now" Sarah moaned comically.

" I know, hell, I know. Hey! heres the truck with our stuff!"

A big moving truck came around the corner and parked up outside. I took them 5 hours to get the stuff in and arranged. Lexi unpacked and organised the tools and parts in the garage, and Sarah did the house with the help of the truck drivers.

At 6:20pm they were sat outside on a bench chatting and having a beer.

"so, do you reckon that this is a a good dream huh?" Lexi said smiling and sipping at her beer.

"Not likley, my car would be here." Sarah said chugging her beer.

"Oh Saz-" Lexi was cut off by the sound of loud exhausts, then a team of five cars came up the street in a line and stopped outside the garage. Lexi and sarah stood up and looked over to them.

A yellow Nissan Skyline drove up to them, inside was a man wearinga black basketball vest and he had dark hair. "Yo girl, who owns this place?" he questioned Lexi.

"I do, I just flew in from detroit" Lexi replied confidently, admiring the skyline.

"Ma man Dom's got a proposition for ya" he said.

"Well I'm pretty sure he's got a mouth, so he can tell me himself can't he?" Lexi said smiling .

"Lexi, be careful!" Sarah hissed under her breath.

"Yo Dom!" The man Shouted and looked back. A red Mazda RX-7 pulled up and a man with dark tanned skin and a shaved head stepped out.

"Hey, name's Dominic Toretto" He greeted, holing out a hand for Lexi to shake. Suddenly Sarah's phone rang.

"Shit, I gotta take this" She said walking away, and shooting Lexi a 'be careful' look.

"Lexi Wolfam" She shook his hand " So what's this proposition?"

" You got a car?" he started.

"Yeah I got a car what's it to you?" She replied with a little attitude.

"Do you race?"

"Where the hell is this going?" She questioned.

"Just answer me"

"Yes, I race ok?"

"Good, Now, I want you to keep our cars here, if we need it, to hide from the cops. And in return I'll take you to the best races an' you'll be with me so there's a guarantee you'll win, and we're talkin big money. So what'dya say?" Dom asked.

"Aight, you gotta deal."

"Cool, we'll talk later-" Dom was cut off by the sound of his friend Jesse's voice.

"Lexi?!" He asked, stpping out of his car,a bit bewildered.

"Oh my god! Jesse!!" She cried and hugged him. "What are you doing here??"

"More like what are you doing here? You've baught this place?"

"Yeah, god I didn't think I'd be seeing you again any time soon" She smiled.

"Geez, talk about family reunion..." Dom smirked.

"Dom, you better take good care of her she's one of my best friends" Jesse smiled.

"I take good care of everyone I know" Dom smiled back.

"aaahhh, but you don't know me do you?" Lexi smirked

"Oh I will girl, give it time an' I will. Especially since you know him" Dom said pionting at Jesse. "Here, my number and address, bring your ride over tomorrow. we'll see if your good enough"

"Fine, but my car is gunna whoop your cars ass all over the place, so be warned, kay?"

Dom stepped back into his car, and so did Jesse, and they drove off. Srah finally got back from the world's longest phone call in time to watch them drive off.

"Saz, you'll never guess who I've just seen!" Lexi said excitedly.

" Who? and i'm takin' it went well then?"

"Oh yes, and ...Jesse!"

"Really? haven't you guys seen each other since you were like 16 or something?"

"Yeah, oh saz, you should see their cars. They are awesome!" Lexi said

"Not as good as my baby..." Sarah smiled annoying Lexi " I'm hungry, we got any food?"

"Yeah, but I ain't cookin', let's order a pizza" Lexi said walking inside with Sarah following behind.


	3. Lunch at Dom's

yada yada chapter 3 woooooo go me three chapters in 1 day. record! anyway...

Disclaimer: as before, and before that. :'( why won't you leave me alone!!!! ok...really i'm starting now...

* * *

It was 9am when Lexi heard the door being knocked. Sarah was still asleep in her room, so Lexi hurried and put on some jeans and a tank top and went to answer the door. 

"Are you Lexi Wolfam?" the man asked.

"Yeah" she replied sleepily

"I've got two cars to be delivered at this address, could you sign here please?" He handed her a clipboard and pointed to a line.

"Oh good, thankyou. I'll come and help now"

She helped unload them off the truck and into the garag, Sarah then came running in like a duck and hugged her viper.

"mwah! mwah! mwah!" she laughed and pretended to kiss it.

"okaaaay...I'm feeling sorry for the car now..." Lexi smiled. "Get in the house on the computer and buy me a charger, now i've got the room I can do a muscle car"

"ooooo, ok miss big spender!" Sarah smiled and ran off inside.

Lexi popped the hood on her Skyline to check everything was ok, she mucked around with it for a while when Sarah came back in.

"Red 1970 Dodge Charger, arriving tomorrow afternoon. Hows that for ya huh?" Sarah said quite proud of herself.

"Excellent" Her phone rang from on the toolbox and she answered it "Yeah?"

"Hey, It's Dom. Just wonderin if you an' you friend wanna stop by?" Dom asked.

"Ermm...now? " she asked

"If thats ok for you, and that you've got your car"

"Yeah that's fine i'll head on over now, bye" Lexi put her phone into her pocket.

"Who was that?" Sarah asked from inside her viper.

"Dom, come on get in the car Saz we're goin over there" Lexi motioned her head for sarah to get into her car.

"oooo i'm priveliged, I get to sit in the beast" She smirked

Lexi drove the car out of the garage as it lifted off the ground with the suspension, and sped off.

They arrived at Dom's and pulled up alongside the house behind Jesse's car, Lexi popped the hood and they both stepped out. Dom and everyone else came out, Jesse lifted the hood to Lexi's car, that was already getting faces of approval, and said "geez Lexi wher'ed ya get all this stuff huh?"

"meh...I got ma sources..." She sighed.

"Yeah...whether they're legal or not..." Dom said partly under his breath.

"You callin' me a criminal Toretto?" Lexi questined with a smirk.

"I'm callin' you a godamned lucky woman" He smiled.

"Luck don't cover it, she worked hard to get that car to how it is" Sarah said.

Lexi smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"Come on in, I don't think I've introduced you yet." Dom said "This is Vince, Leon, an' Letty, Mia my sister, and Brian"

Nods and smiles went between them all as they walked into the garden to eat.

"So Lexi" Leon asked "How d'you know Jesse?"

"He was my mom's best friend's kid, we always saw each other loads and would mess around with my dad's old car a lot"

"Yeah, more like break it!" Jesse smiled.

"Hey that was you ok?" Lexi laughed

"na-ah, your the one that cut the godamned brake line!" He laughed

"I-damnit..."

"God, you two are never goin near my car again" Vince said smiling.


	4. No lack of horsepower then?

Ok, don't blame me if i don't post a chapter, my computers temperimental. but its ok for now.

Disclaimer: -- Why should i put this all the bloody time- DON'T OWN IT! K?

* * *

It was early in the mornig, around 4 am, when Lexi woke and heard police sirens as she lay in bed at home.Then she heard what must have been one or two of the teams cars pull into the back enterance of the garage. 'They better not scratch Sarah's car or she'll be on my case for the rest of my life' she thaught. 

It was 9:15am when Lexi came downstairs. Sarah was sat at the table in the kitchen eating some cereal.

"Morning" she said smiling.

"Hey" Lexi replied.

"Our chargers comin' today" Sarah said scooping another spoon of cereal into her mouth and crunching it loudly.

"Uh huh, did you find out what time in the afternoon?" Lexi asked.

"Erm, 'bout oneish I think." she answered.

"Righto, I'm gunna get a shower, k?"

That afternoon the car arrived and Lexi was out backing it into the garage.

"oooo shiny" Sarah said as she saw Dom and Leon's cars in the garage.

"Not as shiny as this baby's gonna look when we're finished" Lexi said patting the car.

They saw Jesse's car pull up at the front and he, Dom and Leon stepped out.

"Hey guys, here for your cars?" Lexi greeted.

"Yeah, thanks again Lexi" Dom said

"Nice Charger" Leon said whilst he and Jesse admired it.

"Hey Dom, didn't you have one like this?" Jesse asked

"Yeah" Dom said walking up to the car.

"What happened to it?" Lexi said, noticing Jesse said 'had' one like it.

"Smashed it up" Was all he said, walking back to his RX-7.

"Hey Dom, hows your car sound compared to my Viper huh?" Sarah said a little competitively. She sat in her viper and revved her engine. It boomed through and round the garage like a raging bull would, you could feel the power in it just standing there as the vibration went through you. Dom then revved his car, it was more of an airy sporty sound, but still pretty damn powerful.

"Hmmmmm, very nice" Lexi complimented them both.

Dom smiled "Let's go for a ride, c'mon Lexi get your car" He gestured towards the Skyline that had a white sheet over it. Only the bottom half of it was visible and its black metallic paint gave it an eery mysterious feel. Lexi walked upto it and pulled the sheet off, then sat inside. She started the car and revved it. The sound she loved to hear most was her cars v6 engine. The boom from it was unlike any other. The NOS purge kit on it expelled steam from the sides just before the wheels. She was rearing to go. Jesse and Leon got in their cars and all five of them sped off down the street. Sarah got cocky and sped in front of them all, Dom was behind her the Leon and Jesse then Lexi. Lexi began to crawl up behind Jesse and began nudging to the left a little. Jesse smiled and moved his car in front of her to stop her getting past, but too far. Lexi was able to overtake him easily and speed past Leon up to Dom. She drove alongside him until they came to a crossroads. They both boomed past Sarah, Lexi going left and Dom going right.They all stopped .

"You got skills,I'll give you that, but can you combine it with speed?" Dom said loudly.

"You wan't speed? On green then!" Lexi shouted back.

Both cars revved and the green light came on. They both sped off, with Sarah, Jesse and Leon following behind just enough to keep up but not get in their way. It was at and mouse between Lexi and Dom until they came to a corner. Lexi's skill clicked in, if she drifted it would slow her car too much. She hit the brakes, turned the wheel, and hit the excelerator and sped off with a burst of nitrous. Dom however didn't hit the brakes soon enough and ended up drifting slightly around the bend, but he knew at this piont Lexi had won, even if he used his nitrous, she'd still have the advantage.

That evening everyone was round at Lexi and Sarah's place.

"Hahaaa, Dom, beaten!" Vince teased

"Yeah, beginners luck" Dom puffed.

"Beginner huh? Funny that, you do know I raced before I moved here don't you? Or has your brain gone dead?" Lexi said boasting a little and smiling.

"You should've been there, it was awesome when Lexi just shot round that corner" Jesse smiled.

"You sure got skill to beat Dom girl" Letty said and smiled.

"I don't think it's completely 'bout skill though, I just feel the car under me and away I go" Lexi said.


	5. Catching up

Yay. chapter five. a little more info on how lexi knows jesse. enjoy!

disclaimer: "Insert usual disclaimer here...please..."

* * *

"So Jesse" Lexi said as she sat on the arm of the sofa at her house "What've you been upto all these years huh?"

"Well, mostly cars and stuff really" Jesse answered her.

"Tell her the rest Jesse" Leon interupted.

"Rest?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah, I er, I got shot" Jesse said looking at Lexi, then Leon.

"You, got shot?!" Lexi couldn't really beleive what she was hearing. "By who?"

"Johnny Tran" Dom spoke up walking into the room with a beer in his hand. "Old enemy. Jesse threw down the pink slip to his car at race wars, and lost to Tran"

"I panicked and drove off an' went lookin' for Dom a couple days after, then they came after me and shot at my car, me, even Mia, Dom and Brian." Jesse explained.

"So wheres this Tran guy now?" Lexi asked. She didn't want to prolong this conversation more than needed.

"I shot him, dead" Brian said.

The room became a little quiet.

"Well good, no-one shoots my Jesse and gets away with it" Lexi said smiling, trying to lighten the mood. She put her arm around Jesse's sholuders and gave him a friendly hug.

"So Lexi, you ever smashed a car up?" Vince asked.

"Well...I did once, but I was kinda hyper..." she replied

"Yeah, and guess who was in the car with her?" Sarah smirked.

"Well why didn't you sit on the roof like you said you would huh? You could've just hopped off!" Lexi laughed "Infact I wanna do that it sounds fun!"

"Geez girl your crazy" Letty said smiling

"Oh that's nothin', you should've seen her when she was sat in the open trunk of one of her old friend joe's cars, goin' down a bumpy old track! I nearly wet myself!" Sarah giggled.

"Hey that was awesome! the only thing keeping me in there was me clinging to the old carpet!" Lexi laughed.

"Awww, do you remember when we were like 14, and pushed this old honda cr-x down a hill and jumped in?" Jesse said.

"Oh yeah, outide that big warehouse, that was so cool!" Lexi said remembering the day.

"Ok, remind me _never_ to give you the keys to my car" Dom chuckled.

"Who needs keys when you can hotwire? But dont worry, I never have the keys to Saz's car. Like _ever_, that went out the window when, well since she knew I was a maniac!" Lexi said.

"By the way, we're racin' down town tonight if you wanna come?" Dome mentioned.

"Really, cool, ok" Lexi replied.

"Come to mine at 11 tonight, you too Sarah, we can all head down there together" He explained.

"Tonight at 11, gotcha"


	6. The thrill of the chase

ok, i'm on top of things again. MY LIFE SUCKS!!!! ehem anyway...enjoy!

* * *

"ooooo, what if I trash my car?" Sarah whined, putting on a jacket and following Lexi out the front door. 

"You can just buy in new parts" Lexi replied, locking the door.

"Yeah, but, but, I don't wanna!" Sarah moaned.

Lexi grabbed her shoulders "Your not gunna trash your viper,k?" She smiled. "And besides, you don't have to race"

"But I wanna pay my share of the bills n stuff to y'know" Sarah objected.

Lexi sighed and chuckled a little. "C'mon, we'll have a great time!"

They both stepped into their cars and drove to Dom's. They arrived at five to eleven, and saw everyones cars there. Jesse was out with Leon checking under the hood of his car, they both looked and saw Lexi and Sarah pull up. Lexi and Sarah stepped out of their cars and walked over.

"Hey guys" Lexi greeted. "watcha up to?"

"Just chekin over everything" Jesse replied.

"Hey, you done somethin to that beast? it sounds different" Leon said.

"Er, yeah I put a dump valve in the other day" Lexi answered. Leon nodded.

"Ok people lets go!" Everyone heard Dom shouting and got into their cars. Sarah had been talking to V and rushed to her viper, smiling at Lexi.

"Hey girls" Letty said walking by, "Y'all set?"

" As ever" Lexi smiled.

"Good, we're gonna look even better with those babys followin'"

They all headed off down to a meeting place, arriving in formation, and got everyones attention. Most of which was on Sarah and Lexi, newcomers. Lexi put her windows down as she drove alongside Sarah. She parked up near the rest of the team and got out. Various girls began to hound the guys, and the guys who were already there were cheking Lexi and Sarah out. One in particular was looking Lexi up and down. She glared at him and stuck up her middle finger. She wasn't dressed like the other skanks that were there. Dark blue jeans, black Spraco trainers and a 'No Fear' tank top, with her hair in an arrogant looking updo.

"Ok people" Dom sounded, "I've baught you some new blood, but don't underetimate them, thy're no newbies" He looked at Lexi in the eye who smiled back.

'He remembered this time then?' she thaught.

"So what are we bettin'?" He smiled.

There was a rumble of decision for a while on who was racing who and for what. Lexi had made her mind up, seeing the people she was racing and their cars, choosing wisely. She walked away from the crowd to her car which was being admired by various people. She popped the hood and heard a lot of oooo's. Lexi looked around "Hey Jess!" she yelled to him, "Jess!! Jesse!!!" he was surrounded by racer chasers but eventually came over. "Bout time mr popular" Lexi smiled

"What is it?" He asked looking at the engine of her car.

"Double check it, your always better at it than me" she nodded towards the engine.

"I know I am" he boasted smiling devilishly.

"Oh your gonna pay for that" Lexi said laughing a bit.

He poked at various tubes and rods cheking over everything.

"Your strut brace is a little lose, but it'll be fine" He concluded.

"Good, but if my wheel fall off i'm blaming you" She smiled, shutting the hood.

There was a magnificent booming chorus of engines starting and Lexi sat in her car and started it. Every last one of them drove to a staright strip of road, with other blocking it off. She loved this atmosphere. Feeling in control of everything with loads of other people of her 'kind' if you like. Feeling the rush of when the cops came and the releif of getting away.

She drove upto the makeshift start line along with 3 other cars. She revved the engine and it almost drowned the others out. The NOS purge kit expelled pressured air from just before the wheels, an intimidating sight for any opposition. She kept her eyes on Jesse who was starting the race. Her eyes sparkled with determination as the cars lurched back and forth like raging pit bulls. His hands raised, circled, and ,with a final smile at Lexi, lowered.

They all boomed off the line and left trails of smoke from the tyres. Lexi rammed up into 2nd gear, she was in the lead. A red car began to crawl up behind her. 3rd gear. It was neck and neck. 4th gear. Cat and mouse. 5th gear. It was now or never. Lexi hit the NOS button and with a spray of the purge kit zoomed off into 1st place. The red car tried to keep up, but couldn't beat her 700bhp 4wd Nissan Skyline R34! She bommed past the finish line and slowed, spinning the car skillfully to face the other way as the rest drove on past her. Everyone imediately came to her. The lambo style doors opened and she stepped out. Sarah walked up and hi fived her.

"Nice job Lex, nice job" Dom said, handing her her winnings. $7,500 to put to tuning the charger.

After much persuasion from Lexi, Sarah raced and also won, $6,000 this time. Sarah thanked Lexi for kiking her ass into gear and went to talk to Vince.

They really were getting on well.


	7. Aftermath

another chappie for my lovely people!

* * *

It was a victorious night for them all. They headed back to Lexi and Sarahs for a change with a random load of people there. The teams cars were parked up in the garage with Lexi and Sarahs. Everyone was spread out around the garage, house and outside.

Lexi was round the back of the garage wih the charger she'd parked up there earlier, fixing the engine.

"So your here huh?" Jesse said walking upto Lexi.

"I just needed some alone time" she replied.

"Oh, d'you want me to go?" he asked

" No, I mean, I just need to be away from all that" she motined to the house.

Jesse sighed and put his hands in his pockets and looked at Lexi. She looked up from what she was doing

"What?" She asked innocently, smiling.

"You've changed so much since I last saw you" He said.

"That was when I was 16, I'm now 22. It's 'cos I have boobs isn't it?" She laughed.

"Nah" Jesse laughed with an innocent face.

"I missed you Jesse" Lexi asked, tightening a bolt. "Why'd your mom move away?"

"I dunno, guess she was just pissed at something..." He replied. "I missed you too"

Lexi looked him in the eye for a moment, stil tightening the bolt, then looked back.

"Would ya come here?" She asked

"Sure, what is it?" Jesse answered looking under the hood.

"Is it missin' a piston ring? I don't think there's a scraper on one of them"

Jesse took a look at the piston, "There, that one"

"No scraper yeah?"

"Yeah"

Lexi sighed. "Fuck it, I'll do it in the morning" she said " ¬C'mon, let's go in"

Jesse followed her and put his arm round her shoulder "I'm real happy your here y'know?"

Lexi hugged him "I am too."


	8. The problem with speed

oooooo, this ones a shocker!! mwuhahahahahaaaaa!!!! oh btw, the descriptions for Lexi and Sarah and their cars are on my profile. read them, it gives you a better idea.

* * *

That morning Lexi was lay in bed. She hadn't seen Sarah after the race, nor V, and her car was gone. Dom, Letty, Jesse, and Leon had stayed at Lexi's place. The door to her room opened slightly while she lay there asleep, Then suddenly Leon and Jesse ran in yelling and dove on her bed. She woke with a start, and screamed. 

"What the fuck!!??" She yelled. Leon and Jesse were laughing like mad. "You guys scared the livilng piss outta me!"

"Ha! you shoulda' seen your face!" Leon laughed.

"What the hell possessed you to do this huh?" Lexi chuckled.

"Him, it was all him!" Leon pointed at Jesse like a little school kid.

"uh huh? The evil minded Jesse, I should've known" She giggled. "Well seein' as i'm up I might aswell get dressed"

"See ya downstairs Lex" Jesse said as he and Leon walked out the door to her room shutting it behind them.

Lexi slipped on some green combats and a black tanktop, when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello" she answered.

"Lexi it's Sarah" Sarah said sounding slightly panicky.

"Sarah, where are you? Whats wrong?" Lexi asked concerned.

"I'm at Dom's with V, and I can't find my car!"

"What?!?! It's been stolen?!" Lexi cried.

"I dont know, vince is taking me to see if it's around anyplace, I'll drop by later" sarah said.

"Ok hun, you be careful k?" Lexi said.

"K, bye" they both hung up and Lexi ran downstairs.

"Has anyone seen Sarah's viper?! She thinks its been stolen!" she yelled

"Who stole what now?" Dom asked sitting on the sofa with Letty.

"Sarah thinks her vipers been stolen, she doesn't know where it is. V's taking her to see if it's around any place" Lexi explained.

"Shit" Dom said frowing. Letty looked shoked, yet something in her eyes told Lexi she may know who did this. Lexi's phone rang again.

"Hi"

"I've got good news n bad news" Sarah said sighing deeply.

"Hit me" Lexi said

"I found her, down the street"

"And...the bad news?" Lexi said

"Lets just say I've called Brian to bring his big ass truck and a trailer up here." She puffed. "Er, V wants to talk"

"Hey lex" Vince growled

"Yo, V what's up?" Lexi replied.

"You lot better clear some space in that garage of yours, thjis things fucked" He sighed.

"Kay V, fuck, ok, I'll see ya" Lexi said and hung up. She walked into the kitchen where Jesse and Leon were. "Guys I need your help, Saz's vipers been fucked up by someone, we need to clear some space in the garage"

"Dayum" Leon frowned

"Do you know who did it?" Jesse asked.

"I got a feelin' someone does" lexi mumbled walking away to the garage.

Not long after, Brian arrived with the viper on the trailer. The front was bashed in, hood crunched, front wheels bent right round, smashed windscreen, and scratched paint. Brian and Mia stepped out of the truck, and Vince's car pulled up and he and Sarah stepped out. Sarah walked up to Lexi who, along with everyone else, was staring at the viper in amazement and shock.

"Look at my baby!" She sighed upset.

"Shit girl" Lexi sighed "But c'mon, we can fix her" she smiled reasuringly.


	9. Crazy Dancers

I'm glad your all enjoying the story, but this is only the beginning...

* * *

Lexi was in the garage that afternoon, replacing the piston ring she said she would do in the morning. After she finished her, Dom, Leon, Jesse, Vince and Sarah were woring on the viper. They had ordered body kit parts, and were replacing the axle. Lexi fixed up the alloys and replced the tyres, V was welding and everyone was doing various little jobs.

Next morning Lexi, Sarah and Jesse were in the garage. Everyone else had gone back to Dom's. The body kit parts had arrived for the viper and they were fitting them on.

"make sure that end's on properly" Lexi said to sarah as they fitted the font bumper. Jesse was fitting the new sideskirts and they were just about ready to fit the hood.

"Need any help Jess?" Sarah asked.

"Er, yeah, would you grab that end for me?" They fitted both side skirts while Lexi unpacked the new hood, then took a break. Lexi put the radio on and handed a beer to Jesse and Sarah as they sat in the garden chatting. They heard a loud exhaust on the front and Vince walked into the garden.

"Hey V" Sarah greeted

"Hey" He replied

"You wanna beer?" she asked

"Sure"

Lexi lay down on the grass singing along to Gwen Stefani- The sweet escape. "wooohooo, yeeeehooo" she wailed as she flung her arms around. "Will someone help me up please?" No-one else was out except Jesse so he wlaked to her and helped her up.

"Why thankya bob!" She yelled madly.

"Oh jesus, you've had alcohol" Jesse sighed and smiled. "I shoulda known this was coming"

Vince and Sarah walked out and sat on the chairs, watching Lexi jump around the garden like a mad puppy. Jesse walked back to his seat and watched Lexi with a peculiar face. Sarah ra up to her and tackled her.

"Bitch!" She laughed " I'm the one that crazy dances!"

"Well not anymore cowbag!" they both laughed hysterically.

"And you were here alone wih them?" Vince smiled accusingly at Jesse who shook his head smiling.

Later on Sarah and V went to get paint to re spray the car with, Lexi and Jesse were fitting the hood.

"That's it" Jesse said finishing attaching it.

"Ha, it looks funny, white front, red back. "Now al we need are new viynls and a windscreen."

"We can go get them later if you like" Jesse suggested

"Sure" Lexi answered. She looked across the garage at Jesse's car "I really like your car, it's different y'know?"

"Yeah?" Jesse said "First time I saw it completely finished, I wondered, if you had a real nice car"

"You thaught of me a lot didn't you?" Lexi smiled.

"I've known you all my life, how could I not?" Jesse said with a grin.

They both locked eyes and Jesse took her head in his hand then kissed her, softly at first then more passionately. she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. After a moment Lexi pulled away.

"I told you you were gonna pay for what you said" she smiled.


	10. When things go bad, they go real bad

Ha, who hates pink cars!? -- ...me. biatch. ok random but really, its pink!!! ewww. sorry you pink lovers but just no. not on a car.

* * *

Vince and Sarah had come back with the red gloss paint for the car and were spraying it. Jesse and Lexi had gone to get the new windscreen and vinyls in his car. There was a bit of an akward silence between them. 

"Look, Lexi, about before, i'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" Jesse sighed.

"Jess, It's nothing to be sorry about, It wa a kiss" She said, "And besides, I liked it" she smiled.

Jesse glanced at her and smiled. They arrived at the autoshop and picked up the windscreen and vinyls they had ordered. On the way back Lexi got a phonecall.

"Hey" she answered.

"Hey it's saz, I need to go to the store and V ain't here, is this charger alright to use?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah it's fine, I'll see ya later" Lexi said, and hung up.

Sarah drove down to the strore to get some groceries. She parked up the car and took a shortcut down the alley. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see a man wearin motorbike leathers following her. She turned to run but there was a man stood in front of her. She stopped in her tracks.

"So georgeous, where you headed today huh?" He said with an evil grin.

"Nowhere for you ratfucker!" she yelled.

"ooo, feisty" he grinned.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?!" Sarah yelled, starting to panic.

"Name's Lance Tran, hun. And you must be Sarah, lil' Lexi's friend"

Something in Sarahs mind turned. 'Tran' she thaught 'Johnny Tran, Lance Tran, what the fuck?'

"How do you know my name, and Lexi's?" She asked cautiously.

"Heh, well, word travels fast amongst street racers when new blood enters the ring. See, we have our 'friends' and our enemies. You know Brian O'connor and that pest Jesse don't you, not to mention Toretto and the rest of his little gang." He hissed.

"What the hell is that to you?" She growled

"Well, my cousin is dead because of him, and like any decent person I want my revenge" He said

"Your Johnny Tran's cousin?"

He smiled evily again, and punched Sarah, sending her to the ground.

"This is just the beginning" He hissed and walked away.

Sarah was crying, a bruise was forming on her cheekbone. She heard motorbikes drive away, and she rushed back to the car and sped off home.

-------------------------------------------

Back at the house Jesse and Lexi had finished fitting the windscreen and the vinyls.

"Great, now just gotta finish the technical part" Lexi sighed. She heard wheels screeching round the back and Sarah came running in. She grabbed Lexi and hugged her.

"Saz whats wrong?" Lexi asked concerned. Sarah lifted her head and Lexi saw the bruise on her cheekbone. "Oh my god who did this?!"

Jesse walked over glancing at them both.

"I went to the store and took a shortcut down the alley and these guys in motorbike leathers stopped me. One of them said he was Lance Tran" Sarah sobbed.

Jesse's face dropped "Shit!" he yelled. "He wants fucking revenge doesn't he!"

"Thats exactly what he said, and he said that this was only the beginning" Sarah sniffed.

"Lex, give me your phone, Dom has to know Lance is back on the scene." Jesse said.

"Here" she handed him the phone "Let's go get you and icepack babes" she walked into the house with sarah.

Jesse called Dom's number "Dom, it's Jesse, get the everyone down to Lexi's now"

"Everyone?" Dom said

"Yeah, Lance is back and he wants revenge big style, he's just attacked Sarah" Jesse explained.

"Fuck, she ok?"

"Yeah"

"K, I'll be right over!"

Everyone arrived asap. Vince screeched into the garage and launched himself ou of his car to go see Sarah. Everyone followed quickly.

"Sarah, you aight?" Vince said huging her.

In the living room Lexi was telling Dom what Sarah had told her.

"Shit" He sighed and shook his head "Now, if I know Tran, He'll want revenge on direct people, I'm thinking me and Brian, and Jess, maybe you."

Lexi was a little shocked, they'd already shot Jesse.

"I figure he's woking his way up, attacking the closest people to the main victim before closing in for the kill. That means the girls, V, and you Leon". Dom sighed again.

Lexi was quite amazed at how he could work all this out with just Sarah having been attacked. They must have been like this for years.

Jesse let out a huge angry sigh and got up off the sofa. "Why does this bastard always have to fuck with us!!" He yelled and stormed out the room. Lexi rested her head on her hand. She knew better of Jesse's temper than to follow him, even though he could be quiet didn't mean he wouldn't shout. Sarah walked in with V, and sat next to Lexi on the sofa for a while.

"Right, we've all gotta look out for each other now, if we don't know where one of us is, do everything to find out" Dom ordered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So do you think it was him who trashed my viper?" Sarah asked.

"I know it was him." Letty spoke up. "I had a gut feelin' of it all along"

Lexi looked her in the eye, then looked away. She decided to go see Jesse, regardless of his mood. She found him sat on the toolbench in the garage, and walked in quietly.

"Jess?" she said.

He was sat rubbing his knuckles then looked up at Lexi, then looked away with his eyes downcast.

"You ok?" She asked

"He's already fucked my life up once" was his reply, still looking down. He hopped off the toolbench and looked at Lexi. "Lex, that could be you next. And he might not just punch you"

"Jesse I-" she was cut off.

"Do you have any idea of what he's capable of?" He said looking her in the eye

"Well he nearly killed you didn't he? not to mention Mia, Dom and Brian. So yeah, I got a pretty good idea" Lexi said getting a little angry.

"I just don't want you to get hurt" Jesse said, "I don't want anyone to"

"I know Jess, but in a thing like this, someone's gonna get hurt, that's why we gotta look out for each other" Lexi said, sort of reasoning with him.

They both heard someone walk in.

"You two ok?" Dom asked

"Yeah" Jesse said, he still looked unhappy.

"Jess, I'm gonna do everythin' in my power to stop anything from happening" Dom told him.

Jesse looked at Lexi, then Dom. "Is Sarah alright now?" He asked.

"She's fine" Dom said "You comin'?"

"Yeah" Lexi replied. She notted hands dicreetly with Jesse until they got back in the house.


	11. Just 'cos I'm a girl

sorry i havn't updated for a while, but my life is so hectic atm, but there you go. The story will begin to hot up a lot more in this chapter so enjoy!

* * *

Yesterday had put a damper on everyone. Lexi didn't see much of Dom for a couple of days. He was probably, she thaught, under a lot of stress from the whole thing. She lay on the sofa dozing, wondering what would mess up next. Tran sure new how to mess with your mind though suspense. She sighed and got up, and walked slowly to the garage. Jesse's car was gone, along with everyone else's, as they were at Dom's. 

She had braught the charger in, and replaced it's engine. It was complete and very powerful. She had twincharged it, putting in a supercharger and a turbo. All that was left was the paint job. She backed it into the small, but big enough, respraying area at the other end of the garage and taped up all the parts she didn't wnt to get paint on. She began spraying it black. when she finished she had a look through what vinyls she had, and chose a group of gold lightning bolts, that would head from the back wheel to the doors. That took her three hours, then she took it for a drive.

Lexi got back and was parking it up when she heard the cars stop outside the garage. Dom stepped out of his car and walked in, glancing at the charger.

"Hey,what are you doin' here Dom?" Lexi asked with a small smile.

"We just got word of a race a few miles away, its on an abandoned airfield and just wondered if you wanted to come" He said

"Well, I think it's time this thing earned it's keep" she grinned, looking at the charger.

"I like the way you think, where's Sarah?" He asked.

"She's inside, I'll go get her" Lexi ran off to get Sarah and came back.

Sarah drove the Charger and Lexi drove her Skyline and they followed Dom and the team to the airfield. Already people were taking turns in drag racing, street style, something Lexi was exceptionally good at. This wasn't legal and it was just what any racer craved.

Lexi sat on the front of her car and Sarah, Jesse and Vince came over.

"Hey guys, you ok?" she asked

"Yeah" Sarah replied, while Vince and Jesse nodded. "So, you racin' the Charger?" Sarah asked

"If you don't wanna"

"Nah, your better at it" Sarah smiled and walke off with Vince.

Jesse was looking around at everything, he seemed, well, nervous.

"Jess, you ok? I mean really?" Lexi asked him, taking his arm and pulling him softly down to sit next to her.

"I just, it reminds me of racewars all over again, when all this shit started" he stressed.

"You shouldn't worry about shit like that, it's in the past. All tht matters is everyones here nd we're gonna lok out for each other" She smiled.

"Lex!" Dom shouted

"What?!" she yelled back

"get over here would ya?"

She walked over, followed by Jesse, and looked at Dom. "What?"

"Your racing this guy here" Dom said pionting at the tall light haired man. Lexi nooded a greeting to him.

"So what car you got?" she asked.

"1970 Ford Mustang, 800 horses, you?" He grinned slyly.

"1970 Dodge Charger, Twincharged, Nitrous," she grinned "1000 horses"

Dom raised an eyebrow, "Sure you don't wanna back out buddy?" he smirked.

"Are you joking, I ain't getting beat by a girl" He laughed.

"You what?" Lexi said with a deathglare "Oh well er now, mr bigshot, I'm gonna make sure I thrash your sad ass. Just 'cos I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't race!!" she growled at him and walked off to the charger starting it. She revved the engine and it roared loudly as she sped off to the start line.

The guy rolled up next to her and blew her a kiss sarcastically. Lexi looked down her nose at him and just smiled evily. If she stayed mad she'd lose because of her rage. If it was one thin she could control about herself during a race, it was her emotions.

The girl in between the cars raised her hands and circled them, they both revved their engines, she lowered them. Lexi took her foot off the brake and the car reared into the air with a mighty roar, and with a trail of smoke sped off.

The mustang was just behind her. Into 3rd gear and she hit the nitrous button, and left him behind. She got past the finish line, and began to drive back towards the team. Halfway down she felt the car judder and heard a guttering sound coming from the engine.

"Shit" she sighed, "fucking piece of shit can't fucking cope with one fucking race!"

She got out and lifted the hood.

"Great, now the big end's gone and the fucking crankshaft won't go" she cursed. She let the hood bang shut and began walking back. Jesse noticed Lexi walking away fromthe car, and to his horror, he also noiticed a car heading right towards her. He looked at the car, then Lexi. It wan't stopping.

"LEXI!!!" He screamed as the car sped up. He began running towards her.

Lexi looked up from her feet and saw Jesse running at her. The she heard a car. She turned and saw it heading straight at her. She tried to dodge it but it was too late. It hit her side on and she rolled onto the bonnet and landed on the loor as it sped off.

"Lexi!!" Jesse ran up to her followed by everyone else. He knelt down beside her. She wasn't unconscious but her breathing was laboured and she was clutching her ribs. "Fuck!" he yelled.

Dom, Leon, Vince, Letty, and Sarah ran up to them.

"Lexi!" Sarah cried and knelt down by her aswell. "Lexi can you hear me?"

She nodded a yes, squinting her eyes in pain.

"Where hurts?" Jesse asked her

"M-my, ribs" She barely spoke.

"Anywhere else?" Jesse asked.

She shook her head no.

"We need to get her to a hospital Dom!" Sarah said. "Lex, we're gonna help you up ok?"

They all helped to lift her to her feet, trying not to move her ribcage much.

"Shit, who the hell was that?" Lexi muttered

"I think it was Tran" Leon said.

She sighed, "Figures".

"How we gonna get you to a hospital without callin an ambulance out here so everyone gets busted, and without crushin' your ribs?" Dom said.

"I don't care, Sarah can drive my car" Lexi said thriugh gritted teeth.

"You sure?" Sarah asked

"Yeah" Lexi replied.

"Aight, we'll follow you" Dom said.

"You don't have to y'know" Lexi said

"What with Tran out there? He could just be waitin for you to get singled from us"

Lei looked Dom in he eye "I'm not afraid of him Dom"

"C'mon Lex, let's just go" Jesse said.


	12. When will you realise?

sorry bout the wait guys! This is a very short chapter because i didnt want to add the next on on to it.

disclaimer: well, havn't done one of these for bit av i? oh well, its the usual, i dont own tfatf.

* * *

Lexi was in hospital with a couple of slightly fractured ribs. They kept her in overnight and put her on strong painkillers. The day after that she was back at home with Sarah.

"This sucks" she sighed as she lay there on the sofa.

"Do you need anything?" Sarah asked her

"Yes. A gun. so i can blow Tran's head from his shoulders." Lexi replied bluntly/

"How 'bout some painkillers?" sarah said, smiling a little.

"Or those...either one would do..."

Sarah went and got the painkilers for lexi and came back with them and a glass of water. She looked out the window and saw the team pull up.

"The guys are here" Sarah said to Lexi.

"Oh no. more people to stare at me like i'm a cabbage!" Lexi said dramatically and smiled at sarah.

They all came in through the door and greeted Lexi and Sarah.

"How ya doin Lex?" Jesse asked as he sat on the arm of the sofa.

"Im ok, I guess, 'part from the fact i'm not allowed o drive which again, sucks a fat one..." she replied grinning at him.

"Y'know Trans gonna pay for this Lexi" Dom said.

She looked at him quizzically, then her face screwed up in pain. "shit!" she hissed.

"You ok Lex?" Jesse said.

"Yeah" she replied sounding winded.

Jesse realised at that moment how lucky Lexi relly was to have gotten away with just a couple of fractured ribs. She could have been easily killed.


	13. Revenge for a friend

Yaaaay ok. drama drama drama. this is a shockerrrrr.

* * *

On the carpark he sat in the car that was facing the road. He wasn't anywhere near home. He was everywhere he shouldn't be. Dusk was steadily creeping in. He started the car and drove off down the street. He drove for an hour or so, then parked up outside an old warehouse with a building at the side. He got out and leant on the front of the car in the dark. Then he heard the motorbikes come. He knew they would come here. He swallowed hard, the gun nestled safely in his jacket.They got off the motorbikes and came up to him.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't lil' Jesse. Come here to get youself finished?" Lance Tran sneered.

"Why are you doing this Tran? Just because I didn't die from your shooting and Johnny did, doesn't mean you need to take it out on us! No-one asked you to shoot me!" Jesse yelled.

"No-one asked me not to" Lance hissed.

---------------------------------------------

Lexi was worried. About what she didn't know, she just had a gut feeling. She had seen that look in Jesse's eyes when Tran had hit her. The look of horror and anger, mixed emotions that boil up when one of your closest friends nearly gets killed by your worst enemy. Though Jesse didn't look like the fighting type Lexi had seen him in many fist fights, and when something big lke this happened, he would want revenge.

'He couldn't pull something like that off with Tran, he has to many cronies' she thaught. 'But Jesse would be stupid enough to'

Sarah was out with Vince, so she drove to Dom's. Fuck what the doctor said.

When she arrived she walked through the door, only to be met by Leon who was sat on the sofa watching tv.

"Lex, what are you doin' here? Your not meant to be driving" Leon said

"Wheres Jesse?" She said cautiously.

"He went out, bout two hours ago, said he was getting some parts from a dealer a few miles away, why?" Leon was beginning to wonder now.

"Shit." Lexi said starting to worry, "I don't think he was telling the whole truth" She began to walk out the door when Leon grabbed her arm.

"Wait, what's wrong?" He said, concerned.

"I have this gut feeling Jesse went for Tran. That day he ran me over Jesse got this look in his eyes, have you ever seen that? I've known him long enough to know what that means" She said.

"Fuck, c'mon I'll come with you"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse began to panick. He could see the guns Trans three other men had, and he knew they werent shy about using them in a split second.

"So what do you plan on doing? I'll tell you what why don't you just finish me now huh?" Jesse said losing his nerve.

"Or I could make you pay the way I did" Lance snarled.

"You've already made me pay the way you did! What do you want from me?!?!" Jesse yelled, throwing his hands on his head.

The three other guys left at Lances command,then he took out his gun and pointed it at Jesse, who stood there in the face of death for the second time in his life.

No-one heard the car pull up at the back of the small building next to the warehouse. Lexi and Leon stepped out cautiously. They peered round the building and saw Tran holding Jesse at gunpoint, his back facing her. She slowly and bravely walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder, moving him back a bit then stepped in front of him. He lookd shocked at her, not only for showing up, but now prepared to take his bullet?

"You may scare with that Lance, but you not scaring me" She said looking into his narrowing eyes.

Leon didn't know what to do. If he went to help Tran could shoot someone, thinking they were ganging up on him.

"Lex" Jesse said panicking, trying to pull her back a little.

"This ain't meant for you girl. Move" Lance hissed

"Not meant for me? Thats funny, a couple of days ago I could've sworn you wanted me dead. If this isn't meant for me, it' not meant for any of us." Lexi said standing her ground. "You could kill me now Lance, you could kill us both, or you face facts about whos fault this really is."

Tran eyed her, questioningly.

"Your the one who came out on the motorbikes with him to try and shoot Jesse down. Brian and Dominic thought he was dead so they came after you both. So who started it? You, just for the sake of Jesse not giving you his car, for thinking we're in the wrong all the time. And I wonder Lance, who was it that egged him on? that made him blind with rage over one stupid thing?" Lexi said, she was beginning to lose her nerve.

"Shut up Bitch!" Lance yelled, pointing the gun right at her.

"I don't your doing this for Johnny any more, Your doing it for you. To put your mind at rest and to carry on believing that we're the problem, so you can sleep at night"

"I said shut up!!" Lance yelled and kicked her in the ribs.

A scream. A gun fired. A body hit the floor. Leon ran around the corner.

"Fuck!" He yelled.

Jesse stood wide eyed staring at the body on the floor. His hands were shaking and the gun fell to the floor.

Lexi shuddered in pain and panick. She was holding her ribs and began to cough and had laboured breathing. She spat blood and turned to look at Jesse who looked at her shocked and panicking.

"Pick up the gun and go" She said hoarsely. He looked scared out of his wits.

"Lex" He murmered.

"C'mon Jess" Leon said in a neutral tone. He took out his phone and called Vince. "V, get down to the big warehouse out of town quick."

"What the fuck Le, I'm out with Sarah-" He growled

"Don't fucking start!" He yelled walking off to the car, "Jesse shot Tran"

"Fuck, I'm on my way"

Jesse was holding Lexi up as she was in real pain, his arm wrapped around her. He was holding the gun as they walked to the cars.

"Gimme that" Leon said to Jesse and he handed the gun to him.

They saw Vince pull up in his car and he and Sarah stepped out. Lexi was trying to comfort Jesse who seemed numb to what was happening. Leon was just staring into space leaning on Lexi's car trying to get his head round everything. Sarah went to Lexi and Jesse and Vince went to Leon.

"What the fuck's goin on?" He said gruffly.

"Just calm down man" Leon sighed " Jesse shot Lance"

"Yeah, I know that much, what the hell happened before that?" Vince asked

"Tran had Jesse at gunpoint and Lexi stepped in front of him. Tran got angry and kicked her in the ribs and Jesse must've thought he was gonna kill her, so he shot him to try and defend her"

Vince glanced at Jesse and was about to go to him when Leon grabbed him.

"Don't start a fuckin argument, V. That's the last thing he needs right now, it's the last thing any of us need" Leon warned him.

Sarah walked over to them and said " Leon are you gonna ride with Jesse? 'cos I don't think he's in any state to drive"

"Sure" He answered her.

"I'm gonna drive lexi's car, she's in real bad pain" Sarah looked at Vince and kissed him on the lips. She walked over to Lexi and put her arm round her as they walked to the car. Lexi looked back at Jesse. He seemed relly scared. Not only did he have to deal with the reality of this but he'd have to deal with Dom aswell. As stupid as it sounds, I think none of them wanted to go back and face him for the fear of how he would react.

Leon walked up to Jesse and placed a friendly hand on his back as he got in the car. This was gonna be a long night.


	14. In the end, it was either you or me

Trance!!! ok...i'm being random today...wooooot chapter 14.

* * *

The cars pulled up outside Dom's, and they got out. Leon had called Dom and told him about the situation. Lexi was a little better when she got out and she saw Jesse sigh as he began walking up the driveway to the front door. She knew this was no-ones fault but couldn't help blame herself for getting in the way. Dom and Letty were sat in the living room on a chair, the Brian and Mia came i and sat down. Everyone was worried about how Dom would react, in Jesse's case a few more words than worried sprung to mind. Lexi came in and sat next to him on the sofa. 

Dom sighed. "What happened Jess?" He said in a neutral tone.

"I went looking for tran" Jesse answered keeping his eyes downcast.

"And you shot him?" Dom said looking straight at Jesse who looked up then back down as he began to talk.

"I just wanted to know why he was doing this to us. I didn't intend to shoot him. I couldn't have him hurt anyone anymore, would you like it if he'd hurt Mia or Letty? 'Cos I know I wouldn't" He raised his voice a little.

"I know Jess, I know where your comin' from, but why d'ya shoot him?" Dom said keeping calm.

"I thaught he was Lex" He muttered, putting his head in his hand, "I was just tryin' to protect her"

Dom looked at Lexi questioningly.

"I saw Jesse at Tran's gunpoint and I thaught he was gonna kill _him_" She sighed " I couldn't help it, and I walked in between them and Tran held the gun to me and I said he was doing it so he could sleep at night, and he got so angry. He kicked me in the ribs and Jesse must've thaught that he was gonna shoot me. So I guess this is my fault for getting in the way really..." she trailed off.

"Nah, this is no-ones fault. Jesse had a right to go looking for him, he's got a history with tran, You were acting on instinct to protect a friend, and i'm glad tht he's finished but i'm worried for us now. There's not only the cops, but Trans cronies and, people are gonna suspect us" Dom stated.

"We should sort this out in the morning" Sarah suggested.

"Your right, we're all tired. Let's get some rest and we'll deal with this shit later" Dom agreed.

He and Letty, and Brian and Mia headed upstairs to their rooms, and leon went to his.

"Lex, are you ok going home? 'cos i'm staying here with V." Sarah asked.

"Yeah sure, i'll be fine"

"You sure you can drive home?"

"I'll be fine" lexi assured her.

"Ok hun, be safe" She hugged Lexi gently and went off with vince.

Jesse was still sat on the sofa with his head n his hands and his eyes closed..

"Jess are you ok?" Lexi asked him softly.

"I don't fucking know, I just killed a guy" He replied, not meaning to sound cold.

"Jesse let me tell you something, he deserved it. And if you didn't, hell, I would've"

He opened his eyes. "My head is fucked up"

"Do you wanna come home with me? get away from here for a bit?" Lexi asked.

"That'd be good" he replied.

Lexi managed to drive back with jesse in the passenger seat. When they got there they both walked into the house, Jesse sat on the sofa and Lexi went into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything?" She asked him.

"Er, no i'm fine thanks" He answered.

Lexi came in and sat down close to him and turned the tv on. She flicked through the channels then stopped on one and folded her legs onto the sofa. Jesse looked at her and leant over and put his arm round her, pulling her close to him. She rested her head on his chest.

"We'll be fine Jess, I know it" She said.

"I know, as long as your with me I know i will" He said looking at her.

"You mean that?"

"Yeah" he whispered, and kissed her full on the lips.

As it got later they both fell asleep on the sofa.

The next morning Sarah woke up. She felt Vince lay next to her and poked him. He scowled with his eyes closed so she did it again.

"Godamnit" he mutterd

"Come on fatty get up" she giggled.

They met everyone in the living room.

"We headin' to yours saz?" Dom asked.

"Oh, yeah, we need to check on Lexi, oh and Jesse, I think he's there too" She replied.

They all drove to sarah's and got out of their cars. Leon tromped in and saw Lexi and Jesse asleep on the sofa.

"Well, at least they've still got their clothes on" He said smiling.

"Le!" Letty groaned "They must've been upset man"

"Cute" Dom said walking past smiling and shaking his head, "You gonna wake 'em up?" he asked Sarah.

"I dunno, shouldn't i let hem rest?" she sighed.

"No need..." Vince said motioning to Lexi.

She opened her eyes, that then became wide as everyone was looking at her.

"oh...kaaaay...what?" she said, looking at everyone curiously.

"Are you ok?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I could be better...but...y'know..." she replied.

"Is Jesse ok?" Dom asked.

"He was really shit up last night, we were watching tv, we must've fallen asleep..."

"So, are you two like...together?" Leon asked with a little grin.

"I don't actually know" Lexi replied. She sat up and looked at Jesse who was starting to stir, then looked at Dom in a 'don't kill him' way.


	15. Life goes on

Disclaimer: i don't own the fast and the furious, nil, zero,none, nothing, kapeesh.

* * *

Later on in the day, everyone was still at Lexi and Sarahs. Dom, letty, leon, mia and brian were washing the cars, though it looked more like a water fight... 

Lexi and Jesse were sat in the garden talking about the plans they had for their cars. Sarah and vince were in the garage tidying random tools up and brushing the floors. She began cleaning over where her viper was, where it had sat since that day everything started and had come to this. She sighed, but not unhappily. She leant the brush on the toolbench and pulled the cover off the viper. It seemed to breathe a sigh of releif as its new paint gleamed in the light.

"hey girl" she said quietly. Vince walked over to her and looked at it.

"Why havn't you been drivin' her?" He asked.

"I don't know...i guess i just associate all this with what went wrong first, being my viper getting smashed up" she explained.

"Take me for a drive" Vince smiled.

"What? why?"

"Get in the car, c'mon" he insisted, grabbing the keys off the hook where they were kept. He tossed them to her and she smiled then sat in the car. As she turned the key in the ignition it delivered a fresh new boom to the garage, but still the farmiliar soung that lexi new.

Meanwhile inside Jesse and Lexi were teasing each other over whos car was better.

"I'm part of a team" he jeered

"Well i'm unique!" she retorted.

"Mine's still better"

"No way mine's-" she stopped and listened to a farmiliar sound "aw yeah!" She jumped from the chair and trotted to the garage with Jesse in tow.

Sarah drove up and stopped by Lexi and Jesse "Bet you can't catch me!" she laughed driving away.

"Oh yeah?!"

Lexi grabbed her keys then launched herself into the car "Jesse! Car! Now!" she hollered and they took off after V and Saz.

"God, you'd think nothin' had happened" Letty smiled watching hem speed off.

"We gotta move on, Lexi's probably the only thing takin' Jesse's mind off it" Dom said wiping the rx- with a soapy sponge.

"Yeah, those girls are angels to those two" Letty said turning back and continuing to hose off her 240sx.

As they sped down the road, they swerved in and out of other cars. Lexi was catching up to sarah.

"Ok, faster it is then" Lexi said smiling and glancing at Jesse. She hit the nos button and they were both pushed back into their seats from the force. She came up behind Sarah's viper, then suddenly over took them swerving left then right. Lexi glanced at Jesse again who looked a little worried.

"What's your problem?" She smiled.

"You _are_ a mainiac!" He laughed "Car!" he yelled.

She swerved again. "Do you see 'em?"

"Their back there...they've got cops!"

"Shit" Lexi hissed. she checked behind her and the opposite lane and hit the brakes and did a bootleg turn, then sped off to Saz and V.

"What are you doing?!" Jesse yelled.

"Getting my girl from the pigs" she replied cooly. She saw saz zoom past and turned again. A few seconds and a couple of nitrous oxide bursts later she was tailing the cop car. Her and Saz had it pinned between them on its bumpers. Though it was risky her and Saz had practised this often. Sarah began to move to the left slightly and let the cp car move next to her, she and Lexi then drove it to the inside of the lane penning it in.

when they had the cops going full speed, 3,2,1. They hit their brakes at perfect timing, and turned and sped off in the opposite direction, leaving the cop car driving away.

"Holy, shit" Jesse said smiling nervously. "I didn't know you could drive like that!"

"Not a lot of people do and if I do drive like that i get accused of being a maniac" She grinned

As they both pulled back into the garage a few minutes later, Lexi noticed Brian's truck paked up and everyone gathered round a car. Saz, V, Lexi and Jesse got out of the cars, that were ticking slightly from being so hot, and walked over to everyone.

"You got it back then?" Lexi sai walking up to the battered charger.

"It hadn't moved" Brian replied.

"Thank's Brian"

In the evening mostly every one was inside watching a movie and agueing over who went to get the beers and popcorn next. Jesse was in the garage sorting out the charger, Lexi was sat in her car with the neons on listening to bassy dance music coming from the powerful subwoofers. She sat miming the words and fiddling with various gadgets in her car, and flicking on the in-car L.E.D's that lit up around the speakers, under the chairs and on the dashboard.

Jesse noticed Dom walk into the garage. He smirked at Lexi, who now had her eyes shut miming song words, and walked over to her.

"You havin fun there?" He asked smiling.

"Meh...so so..." She replied with a smaill grin.

"Enjoy your lil' race before did ya?"

"Oh ya" Lexi stepped out of her skyline and walked over to Jesse. Dom followed. "Full on cop chase wasn't it Jess"

"Oh, yeah...you should see the way she drives Dom, definately ai'nt like anythin' i've seen before"

"And by that you mean stay well away huh?" Dom smiled.

"Why must you all mock me...?" Lexi sighed smiling.


	16. The line that can change you life

Final Chapter. no more to say...part from >> >I DON'T OWN ANIFINK enjoy!

* * *

In the morning Lexi woke up in bed, and somehow Jesse was there next to her. 'Whaat...the fuck?' she thaught. 'ok, erm, beer, dancing yup, urm...oh well' She could smell breakfast being cooked. 'Guess _everyone _stayed then'. She rolled onto her back and felt a headache come on and squinted.

"Hangovers suck, right?" She heard Jesse say from next to her.

"Heh, I should know..." She smiled.

"Lexi!!" she heard a call from downstairs, then someone plod upstairs and walk into the dark bedroom. Leon tuned on the light.

"Sssssssssssssssss, my eyes!" Lexi hissed whilst randomly clawing at the air. "Turn the light off!"

"What the...you guys have a sleepover party or something?" Leon grinned

Jesse let out a huge burp.

"Ewwwwww, that's just not nice" she grimaced.

"I'm goona hurl..." Jesse groaned but lay there nonetheless.

"Great" Leon said rolling his eyes.

"What the hell do you want anyway?" Lexi asked.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Urm...whatever you guys are having"

"Kay" Leon walked out and shut the door.

Lexi hopped out of bed and got dressed. "You, up, now. C'mon" She said pulling Jesse out of bed. He grumbled, flopped onto the floor, then got up and dressed.

Downstairs they ate breakfast and had an easy morning just chatting and watching tv. Lexi was sat at the computer looking at cars for sale.

"Oh no, your not bringing anything else here missy" Sarah said from behind her.

"Can't a girl look at cars without being accused?" Lexi grinned sheepishly.

"Not if her name's Lexi Wolfam" Sarah smiled then walked away.

"Hey, there's a race tonight everyone ok?" Dom spoke up.

"Do you think that's a good idea, i mean considering the situation" Lexi asked.

"I know, but don't you think if we don't show up people will get suspicious"

"Good point" she said and turned back to the computer.

It was 9:30pm. Lexi was prepping her skyline in the garage.

"Ah, I've neglected you havn't I girl?" she said, running her hands over her car. It had become battle scarred, which did give it an agressive look, but Lexi felt for her baby, and if anyone harmed it she would sometimes overreact, only she was allowed to do the harming. After she was done prepping it she polished it and turned on the electric blue neons and L.E.D's. There was no doubt about it. Her car was an intimidating son of a bitch.

Another hour passed and it was time to head off. Dom, Letty, Leon, Vince, Jesse, Lexi and Sarah all drove 20 miles to a meet. A huge game of 'catch me if you can' was going on between everyone except Dom, the voice of authority. They played behind his back like naughty teenagers, hiding their cars behind trucks, then reappearing again to chase each other.

They finally got there and organised the bets. Lexi sat in her car listening to music whilst Dom organised everything. She glanced around outside and noticed a car, a 1970 ford mustang.

"Oh hell no" She muttered. She stepped out of her skyline and leant on the front. Then he noticed her.

"You! your the lil' bitch that beat me!" he snarled walking up to her.

"No shit..." Lexi said bluntly and rolled her eyes. "So wanna get beat again is that it?"

He swung for her but she jumped out of the way and hit the skyline.

"Hey, watch my car!" She yelled. He lunged again and she dodged it then gave him a taste of her right fist and headbutted him, sending him to the ground. By this time a crowd of people had gathered round them. Jesse waded his way through them to Lexi.

"What's goin' on? are you allright?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine, this jackass just tried to hit me" she replied tilting her head so her neck clicked.

"What the hell's goin on here?" Dom said storming over.

"Nothin it's fine now Dom" Jesse said walking away with Lexi.

"I don't want any trouble from you" Dom said pointing to the man then walking away.

The farmiliar echo of cars starting sent a chain reaction through everyone as they headed up to a strip of road. As usual theylocked off the streets, but this time it wasn't a drag race, it was a sprint. Whoever got from start to finish first wins, goin through turns and showing off their skills. Tonight everyone from the team was racing.Vince, Leon, Letty and Dom had raced, each coming either 1st or 2nd. Jesse was next.

"Nervous?" Lexi said popping up next to him as he sat in his Jetta waiting to line up.

"No way" He smiled evily.

"Oh really, what have you done to the Jetta?" She asked curiously.

"Increased the horsepower, new exhaust system and a prototype turbo"

"Prototype huh? How much did that cost ya?" Lexi smiled.

Jesse laughed "Too much"

"How's she handling?"

"Still great, new tyres aswell, shit, here we go"

"Break a leg, Lose a wheel" She smiled kissing him on he cheek and walking off to the others. She and the rest of the team were impressed as they saw the gutsy little Jetta jump from the start line like a greyhound. Five minutes later Jesse was rewarded with the cash for coming in first. Lexi was up next.

"Hah, wish me luck!" she said hopping in her skyline.

As all their engines roared like mighty lions, lunging back an fourth and spitting flames like venemous snakes, she realised. That fine line between destiny and coincidence for herand streetracers alike, Was the finish line...


End file.
